xiothfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Wikia Xioth
Ce Wikia a été créé dans le but de partager des connaissances en Sécurité Informatique. Tout ce qui s'y trouve est a but purement pédagogique. De plus il me permet de mettre à plat mes connaissances, et ce qu'il me reste à faire. = Sécurité Informatique = Cette partie me permet d'exposer mes connaissances, de poser à plat ce qui est fait et ce qu'il me reste à faire. La méthode utilisée est très visuelle, mais cependant rébarbative. Maitrisé : ✓ En cours : ≈''' Non Maitrisé : ✗ De plus, une explication sur la méthodologie peut-être trouvée en cliquant sur le nom de la "technique". Applicatif '''Bases de Données * Connaissance avancée en MySQL : ✗ Buffer Overflow * Heap-Based Overflow : ✗ * Stack-Based Overflow : ✓ Format String * Format String, Ecriture en Mémoire : ✗ * Format String, Lecture en Mémoire : ✓ Programmation * Connaissance avancée du Langage Assembleur : ✗ * Connaissance avancée du Langage C : ✓ * Connaissance avancée du Langage Python : ✓ Système d'Exploitation * Connaissance avancée en Linux : ✓ Théorie * Connaissance avancée en Architecture x86/x64 : ✗ Virologie * Création d'un Builder, permettant de construire un Stub : ✓ Furtivité Linux * History : ✓ * Logs : ✓ * OpenVPN : ✓ SSH * Tunneling Multi-Hops : ✓ Récupération d'informations Logiciels Analyse DNS * Utilisation avancée de Fierce : ✗ * Utilisation avancée de Nslookup : ✗ Analyse OSINT * Utilisation avancée de Maltego : ✗ * Utilisation avancée de theHarvester : ✓ Analyse Route * Utilisation avancée de Netdiscover : ✓ Analyse SMTP * Utilisation avancée de Smtp-user-enum : ✓ Analyse Vulnérabilités * Utilisation avancée de OpenVAS : ✗ Attaques de Mot de Passe en Ligne * Utilisation avancée de Hydra : ✓ * Utilisation avancée de Ncrack : ✓ Attaques de Mot de Passe Hors Ligne * Utilisation avancée de John the Ripper : ✓ Identification d'Hôtes Directe * Utilisation avancée de Fping : ✓ Numérisation Réseau * Utilisation avancée de Nmap : ✓ Réseau Connaissances Programmation * Programmation d'une fonction d'envoi de mail : ✓ * Programmation d'un Sniffer : ✗ * Utilisation des Sockets : ✓ Protocole * Connaissance avancée du protocole SMTP : ✓ Téléphonie * Mise sur écoute téléphonique (Modem ADSL) : ≈''' '''Théorie * Connaissance avancée du Modèle TCP/IP : ≈''' * Connaissance avancée du Modèle OSI : ✗ Exploitation '''Attaques Sans Fil * Cracking WEP : ✓ * Cracking WPS : ✓ Récupération d'Information * Man in the Middle : ✓ Spoofing * ARP Spoofing : ✓ * MAC Spoofing : ✓ * IP Spoofing : ✓ Logiciels Analyse Réseau * Utilisation avancée de Wireshark : ✓ Attaques Sans Fil * Utilisation avancée de Aircrack-ng : ✓ * Utilisation avancée de Reaver : ✓ Divers * Utilisation avancée de Netcat : ✓ Sécurisation * Utilisation avancée de DenyHost : ✗ * Utilisation avancée de Fail2Ban : ✗ * Utilisation avancée de Snort : ✓ Web Logiciels Exploitation Automatisée * Utilisation avancée de Sqlmap : ✓ Identification de CMS * Utilisation avancée de Wpscan : ✓ Identification de Vulnérabilités des WebApp * Utilisation avancée de Nikto : ✓ * Utilisation avancée de Wapiti : ✓ Procuration des WebApp * Utilisation avancée de Burp Suite : ✓ Robots d'Indexation * Utilisation avancée de DirBuster : ✓ Sécurisation * Utilisation avancée de Nginx : ✗ Failles CSRF * Cross-Site Request Forgery : ✗ Include * Local File Include : ✓ * Remote File Include : ✓ Injection LDAP * Blind Injection LDAP : ✗ * Injection LDAP Authentification : ✗ Injection SQL * Blind Injection SQL : ✓ * Injection SQL Authentification : ✓ * Injection SQL Numérique : ✓ * Injection SQL String : ✓ Injection XPath * Blind Injection XPath : ✗ * Injection XPath Authentification : ✗ * Injection XPath String : ✗ LFI * Local File Inclusion : ✓ PHP * Execution After Redirect (EAR) - CWE-698 : ✓ * PHP-CGI - CVE-2012-1823 : ✓ * PHP Filters : ✓ * PHP Registers Globals : ✓ * PHP Serialization : ✗ Upload * Upload, Double Extension : ✓ * Upload, Null Byte : ✓ * Upload, Type MIME : ✓ XSS * Stored XSS : ✓ * XSS Classique : ✓ Projets Réseau Testeur de Proxy Etat : ✓ Langage : Python Terminé le : 5 Décembre 2014 Le Testeur de Proxy permet de passer une liste de proxy via un fichier TXT et de recevoir une nouvelle liste TXT des serveurs qui ont répondu en moins de x secondes. Le Multithreading est utilisé dans le cas des grosses listes (nombre de proxy > 10). Chat en Peer-To-Peer Etat : ✗ Langage : Python & C Terminé le : / Le Chat est à la fois Client et Serveur puisqu'il repose sur le Peer-To-Peer, il y a donc utilisation de 2 sockets, et un usage minimal du multithreading. Le projet permet d'aborder le Peer-To-Peer, pour une utilisation ultérieure, dans un projet de plus grande envergure. Une version en Langage C sera aussi effectuée, en plus de celle en Python, pour bien cerner le concept dans les deux langages de programmation. Web Testeur de Compte Etat : ✗ Langage : Python Terminé le : / Le testeur de compte vérifie qu'une liste de couples pseudo/password fonctionnent sur un site donné. Exercices/CTF/Challenges PentesterLab Les cours * Semaine 1 : ✓ * Semaine 2 : ✓ * Semaine 3 : ✓ * Semaine 4 : ✓ * Semaine 5 : ✓ * Semaine 6 : ✓ * Semaine 7 : ✓ * Semaine 8 : ✓ * Semaine 9 : ✓ * Semaine 10 : ✓ * Semaine 11 : ✗ * Semaine 12 : ✗ * Semaine 13 : ✗ * Semaine 14 : ✗ * Semaine 15 : ✗ Les exercices * From SQL Injection to Shell : ✓ * PHP Include And Post Exploitation : ✓ * From SQL Injection to Shell : PostGreSQL Edition : ✓ * Introduction to Linux Host Review : ✓ * CVE-2012-1823 : PHP CGI : ✓ * CVE-2008-1930 : Wordpress 2.5 Cookie Integrity Protection Vulnerability : ✓ * Rack Cookies and Commands Injection : ✗ * From SQL Injection to Shell 2 : ✓ * Web For Pentester : ✗ * Web For Pentester II : ✗ * Play Session Injection : ✗ * CVE-2007-1860 : mod_jk double-decoding : ✗ * XSS And MYSQL File : ✗ * Electronic Cookbook : ✗ * CVE-2012-6081 : MoinMoin Code Execution : ✗ * Axis2 And Tomcat Manager :✗ * CVE-2012-2661 : ActiveRecord SQL Injection : ✗ Exploit-Exercises Write-up de tout les niveaux effectués disponibles ici. Nebula * Niveau 0 : ✓ * Niveau 1 : ✓ * Niveau 2 : ✓ * Niveau 3 : ✓ * Niveau 4 : ✓ * Niveau 5 : ✓ * Niveau 6 : ✓ * Niveau 7 : ✓ * Niveau 8 : ✓ * Niveau 9 : ✓ * Niveau 10 : ✓ * Niveau 11 : ✗ * Niveau 12 : ✓ * Niveau 13 : ✓ * Niveau 14 : ✗ * Niveau 15 : ✗ * Niveau 16 : ✗ * Niveau 17 : ✗ * Niveau 18 : ✗ * Niveau 19 : ✗ Protostar Stack Levels * Stack 0 : ✓ * Stack 1 : ✓ * Stack 2 : ✓ * Stack 3 : ✓ * Stack 4 : ✓ * Stack 5 : ✓ * Stack 6 : ✗ * Stack 7 : ✗ Format String Levels * Format 0 : ✓ * Format 1 : ✗ * Format 2 : ✗ * Format 3 : ✗ * Format 4 : ✗ Heap Levels * Heap 0 : ✓ * Heap 1 : ✗ * Heap 2 : ✗ * Heap 3 : ✗ Network Programming * Net 0 : ✗ * Net 1 : ✗ * Net 2 : ✗ * Net 3 : ✗ Final Levels * Final 0 : ✗ * Final 1 : ✗ * Final 2 : ✗ Fusion * Niveau 0 : ✗ * Niveau 1 : ✗ * Niveau 2 : ✗ * Niveau 3 : ✗ * Niveau 4 : ✗ * Niveau 5 : ✗ * Niveau 6 : ✗ * Niveau 7 : ✗ * Niveau 8 : ✗ * Niveau 9 : ✗ * Niveau 10 : ✗ * Niveau 11 : ✗ * Niveau 12 : ✗ * Niveau 13 : ✗ * Niveau 14 : ✗ Capture The Flag (CTF) Pour lire le write-up, il suffit de cliquer sur le titre du CTF voulu. Ils sont normalement tous écrit de manière à ce qu'un débutant puisse comprendre. * Hackademic RTB1 * Holynix v1 * Kioptrix Level 2 * Kioptrix Level 3 * Kioptrix Level 4 * LAMP Security 4 * LAMP Security 5 * LAMP Security 6 * LAMP Security 7 * Metasploitable 2 * pWnOS Site de Challenges Liens vers mon profil sur les principaux sites de challenges que je fréquente. * HackThis!! * Newbiecontest * Right-Answer * Root-Me Plus généralement : * WeChall Catégorie:Tout